lucid_dreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Movies
The Woman In Red= Plot A young woman named Abigail Grace spots a woman in a red dress watching her from a distance when she is going to meet her boyfriend Blake. Abigail become obssessed with this woman, trying to figure out who it is. She questions a few people in the town finding out that she isnt the only one that has seen this mysterious woman in red. Cast *Jessica Chastain as Abigail Grace, the third woman to be haunted by the woman in red. *Jennifer Lawrence as Adeline Prescott, a woman who was haunted by the woman in red before Abigail was. *Miles Teller as Blake Robinson, Abigail's boyfriend. *Eddie Redmayne as TBA, Adeline's husband. *Maika Monroe as Macey Allemon, an insane woman who went crazy from the woman trying to find the woman in red. *Alec Baldwin as Sheriff Morton, the town sheriff. *Jacob Tremblay as TBA, Adeline's son. *Meryl Streep as TBA, the woman in red. Production Casting The lead role of Abigail Grace had been offered to Kate Mara, Rooney Mara, Jessica Chastain, Cara Delevingne, and Charlize Theron, and the role was given to Chastain. Jennifer Lawrence, Margot Robbie and Scarlett Johansson were all considered for the role of Adeline but the role was given to Lawrence. Miles Teller was given the role of Blake over Brenton Thwaites and Aaron Ashmore. Maika Monroe was revealed to be Macey, while Eddie Redmayne, Meryl Streep and Jacob Tremblay were casted for unknown roles. Finally Alec Baldwin was caster as Sheriff Morton. Filming Filming is supposed to start in early 2017 in the caribbean. Score The the score will be composed by disasterpeace. =The Year Before= Plot Jonathan is one of six boys. He has to be constantly helping his parents out with taking care of his younger brothers. He is so busy he doesn't have a plan in life. He doesn't know what he wants to do, he doesn't know where he wants to go in life. Jon really wants to be someone, not just the kid who is too busy to do anything. He wants to have a life outside of family. Cast *Nick Robinson as Jonathan Price, the oldest of the Price children and the main character of the film. *Jennifer Aniston as Monica Price, the mother of all of the Price children and wife to James. *Paul Rudd as James Price, the father of all of the Price children and husband to Monica. *Tom Holland as Timothy Price *TBA as Owen Price *TBA as Joseph Price *TBA as Joshua Price *TBA as Ethan Price *Chloë Grace Moretz as Hillary Production Casting Jennifer Anistion and Paul Rudd were the first to be announced as the parents. Nick Robinson was later revealed to be the lead role for the first part of the movie. Tom Holland and Chloë Grace Moretz were announced to be the second oldest brother and the leads girlfriend. The four younger brothers were revealed to be casted as unknown young actors. Filming Filming will start in Maryland mid 2018. Music Score Soundtrack The soundtrack will be based off of a CD that Jon makes in the movie, =Gone= Plot A high school boy brings a gun to school and shoot and kills a student and the school resources officer, and injuring another student. He is later shot in the leg causing him to fall slaming his head on the ground, craking his skull. He is later confused when he wakes up handcuffed to a hospital bed, not remembering what happened the day before. Cast *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Detective David Mitchell, the detective asigned to Cameron's case. *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Dr. Margot Ramsey, a doctor hired to try to help Cameron remember his past. *Lupita Nyong'o as Detective Debra Hoffman, David's partner. *Rose Byrne as Caroline Boyd, Cameron's Mother. *Nick Robinson as Cameron Boyd, a high school student who comitted a crime he can't remember. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Ashley, Cameron's girlfriend. *Nathan Gamble as Josh, a high school student who was murdered by Cameron. *TBA as Evan, a high school student who bullied Cameron. Production Casting The role of Cameron was first given to Tom Holland but later dropped out due to scheduling conflicts and the role was given to Nick Robinson. Nathan Gamble won himself the role of Josh in an open audition. Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Jeremy Renner and Michael Fassbender and the role was given to Gordon-Levitt. Maggie Gyllenhaal and Rose Byrne were later casted as Dr. Ramsey and Caroline. Nyong'o and Moretz were casted as Hoffman and Ashley. Filming Score =Man on the Moon= Plot Cast *Eddie Redmayne as TBA *Jennifer Lawrence as TBA *Jennifer Connelley as TBA *Jared Leto as TBA *Maggie Smith as TBA Production Casting Filming Score =Mister Top Hat= Plot A group of five schizophrenic patients have been seeing similar visions of a man in top hat. This man has been taunting them, and making them almost want to die. Cast *David Oyelowo as TBA, a doctor studying a group of schizophrenic patients. *Kristen Wiig as TBA, a doctor studying a group of schizophrenic patients. *Jesse Eisenburg as TBA, a schizophrenic patient. *Jessica Chastain as TBA, a schizophrenic patient. *Jake Gyllenhaal as TBA, a schizophrenic patient. *Felicity Jones as TBA, a schizophrenic patient. *Bradley Cooper as TBA, a schizophrenic patient. *TBA as Mister Top Hat, a creature haunting a schizophrenic patient. Production Casting Jesse Eisenburg was offered the role of the schizophrenic patient with the most screen time with the two doctors. While David Oyelowo recieved the lead role over Chadwick Boseman and Mark Ruffalo. Kristen Wiig recived the second doctors role over Jessica Chastain and Felicity Jones who were both casted as schizophrenic patients. Jake Gyllenhaal and Bradley Cooper won the last two spots for schizophrenic patiens. Other then Eisenburg, Chastain, Gyllenhaal, Jones and Cooper, people who auditioned for roles were: Margot Robbie, Daniel Radcliff, Kristen Stewart and Keanu Reeves. Filming Score =Under the Skin= Plot Cast *Ruby Rose as Scout Dane, a woman who was born in the town and is desperately trying to leave. *Shawn Ashmore as TBA, the man who came in to the town from outside the boarder. *Tom Holland as TBA, a teen trying to get Scout to stay. *Emma Watson as TBA *Johnny Depp as The Beast, the creature that feeds off of peoples fears. *Chris Hemsworth as The Gatekeeper, the person who controls the beast and guards the only exit of the town *Samuel L. Jackson as TBA, the only person to ever escape the town. Production Casting Ruby Rose was given the role of Scout as being the only person offered for a role. Shawn Ashmore beat out Taron Egerton and Logan Lerman for the unknown lead male role. Tom Holland was casted over Ben Hardy in a supporting role as well as Emma Watson. Johnny Depp, Samuel L. Jackson and Chris Hemsworth were all given roles as minor characters. Filming This film will be shot at night in a town in Nebraska. Score The score will be composed by Disasterpeace. =Lucid Dreamers= Plot Mason Stein creates a machine that can let people share dreams. He recruits some of the most creative people in England to help him defeat its evils. Cast *Eddie Redmayne as Mason Stein, the creator of the machine. *Jennifer Lawrence as Sam Andrews, Mason's wife and assistant. *Taron Egerton as Brent James, one of the testers of the machine. *Alicia Vikander as Becca Kinn, one of he testers of the machine. *Michael Caine as Gary Stein, Mason's father. *Samuel L. Jackson as Jack Rabbit, a virus in the machine. Production Casting Everyone from ''The Twin Paradox'' reprised their role except Aaron Ashmore, who's charater died in the previous installment. Joining the cast is Alicia Vikander. Vikander received the role over Emma Watson, Ellen Page and Margot Robbie. Chloë Grace Moretz, Nick Robinson, Zoë Kravitz, Evan Peters and Dave Franco all join the cast as student. Filming Music Score Soundtrack The soundtrack will be under control of pop artist Lorde. =Aliens= Plot Cast *Jared Leto as TBA *Kate Mara as TBA *Miles Teller as TBA *Domhnall Gleeson as TBA *Isla Fisher as TBA *Edi Gathegi as TBA *Meryl Streep as TBA *Michael Caine as TBA Production Casting Jared Leto and Mila Kunis were orginally casted as the lead male and female roles, but Kunis dropped out and Kate Mara was casted in her place. Miles Teller was casted as the male leads best friend. While Domhnall Gleeson, Isla Fisher and Edi Gathegi were all casted into unknown roles. Finally Meryl Steep and Michael Caine were casted in small unknown roles. Filming Score Score